Rufus the Red
Rufus Olybrian (also known as "Rufus the Red") was a High Elven noble, politician, and aristocrat who once presided over the Olybrian bloodline of the House of Britannicus before its absorption. Throughout his life, Rufus served as Judge to the city of Hecto, and in 1599 A.F became the lord of the Olybrian line and master of the central cities of the province of Augustaminca. His true infamy would come from his part in the Echelon Trials and the War of Summers' Solstice which succeeded it. He is also remembered for being one of the few lords murdered following the war. Upbringings Born in the city of Mundo on April 3rd, 943 A.F, Rufus Olybrian was the first son of Mychaelangelus of Mundo - a famous sculptor at the time - and his wife whom he married out of wedlock in order to not have a bastard son or illegitimate heir to the fortunes bestowed upon him by his many patrons. In the small mountain-city, Rufus was able to forge a name for himself as an artist and poet of the lands. Even today, his art and compendium of literary works is showcased throughout Augustaminca for its beauty and understanding of the crafts; there are times even when they do not carry a stigma alongside them. He attended primary and secondary school in Mundo, working in his free time on his art skills. On his 16th birthday, Rufus had saved enough of his earnings to pay for half of his tuition to the College of Cero where he completed the post-secondary school education with a Certificate of Mastery in the Arts. He graduated top of his class. Political Ascent In 1,237 A.F, Rufus moved to the city of Hecto - the sister-city of Mundo - in order to pursue his passion for writing. After having spent a good portion of his life in Mundo, he was convinced that his ability as an artist would be enough to compete with the locals there, despite the semi-cosmopolitan flare which the city had gained due to it being located in the central area of the province. Discovering his talent for the written word, Rufus began to write propaganda and observations of candidates for Consul and Tribune of the People. His stark criticism of unjust policy and seemingly indefatigable sense of zealotry for righteousness and virtue earned him a place as a prominent figure in politics even before his career began. After spending several decades watching candidates come and go, he decided to pick up the torch of lawyer in order to help ensure that Hecto would be free from corruption - at least, within its court system. By 1,326 A.F, Rufus had risen to the power of Judge. Though he was offered the chance at a promotion to Consul and Head Magistrate, he opted instead to remain as at his rank, stating that: "I am here to ensure the fairness of the lives of the people I have come to know and grow alongside. If I am placing someone in my debt, or myself in their own, I should hope that it is done on a personal scale. My greatest fear is becoming another faceless entity in this cruel and wretched realm." Knighting and Appointment During the time following the Battle of a Thousand Crests, a good portion of the provinces of the Northern Territories resisted the sudden shift in power. The Consul of the city of Hecto at the time, Johannes Maltbrew, was one of the main conspirators in a plot to overthrow the newly-established powers and the banner which had just risen. As the House of Britannicus began its ascent throughout the province as the ruling party, their sights set on Hecto as a temporary base of operations. While Maltbrew refused to move on his policy, Rufus found himself much more lenient and open to the idea, stating that it was "far more reasonable to abide by the will of a single smart man than the foolishness of hundreds together". After Maltbrew was assassinated in 1599 A.F, Rufus took over his position by order of succession. On April 19th in a formal ceremony hosted by the house, Rufus was named 'Sir' alongside the 5 other lords who would then take their place as the new masters of the province. The central area and cities were granted to him, along with the power to exact just punishment and review.